A display is the interface between an information using machine, for example, computer, measuring device, television or household appliance, and the user. Since the early 1950's plasma displays have been an important type of display. Starting with the Magnavox NIXIE numerical indicator tube, which was extensively used on instruments and controls of all sorts, plasma displays types and techniques have become very common. As it became possible to provide more and more information onto plasma panels, plamsa displays began to challenge cathode ray tubes, which at one time dominated the information display field.
A variety of plamsa displays have become known and are now being used. For example, plamsa displays have been proposed for use and used for in computers, laptop computers and high definition televisions. The acceptance of plasma displays emphasizes its high performance results, its clarity and definition of the display.
However, with the growing use of plasma displays the requirements and characteristics of plasma display configurations must be enhanced. The plasma displays should provide enhanced well-maintained color, brightness, superior lumen maintenance and display results.
It has been known to use filters in cathode ray displays in an attempt to enhance color, brightness, and display results. For example, it has been known to provide a filter in a cathode ray tube comprising a pigmented phosphor on an inner side of a cathode ray display face plate. The filter for use in cathode ray tubes provides acceptable results therein.
However, the use of the cathode ray display filter is unacceptable in a plasma display. This unacceptable nature is due, at least in part, to cost and spatial requirements for a filter for a plasma display, and differing operational and performance requirements of a plasma display. For example, filter, which would be acceptable in a cathode ray tube, would wash out over time in a plasma display. Therefore, a pigmented phosphor that is usable in a cathode ray tube is unacceptable in a plasma display.